Clay Dimension
The Clay Dimension is a corrupted dimension that represents the Overworld made from clay and stained clay. Portal Formation A clay portal is made of unstained hardened clay and regular clay in the shape of a Nether portal. The hardened clay makes up the edges of the portal and the regular clay makes up the corners. Unlike a Nether portal, the clay portal requires the corner blocks in order to function correctly. Mobs The Clay Dimension's fauna consists of many clay-themed variants of mobs from the Overworld. These variants include: *Blue Chicken *Green Cow *Black Ocelot *Yellow Zombie *Red Spider *White Enderman *Dark Green Creeper *Purple Wither (boss) Ores Coal, iron, and redstone ore generate as clay-colored variants in the Clay Dimension, appearing as the ore texture against a clay background. All colors of clay can be found in the ores. When mined, their drop is the same as that of their Overworld counterparts, plus one stained clay block in the same color as the ore. Structures Five structures generate naturally in the Clay Dimension. Clay Tower The clay tower is a rarely-spawning tower that generates in all clay biomes. It consists of five levels before reaching the top, which has four chests filled with rare loot. *Level 1 is a lava pit that must be built over to reach the ladder to the next level. *Level 2 is a room filled entirely with clay which must be mined out to reach the ladder. *Level 3 is the lower half of a room, which is a small maze with lots of tripwire that triggers arrow-shooting dispensers. *Level 4 is the upper half of the room, where intruders must parkour over Level 3, a fail causing them to fall back down into it. *Level 5 is a room with open walls. In the center is a skeleton spawner which naturally spawns Overworld skeletons at any time of day. The arrows of these skeletons prevent players from simply building up to the top of the tower from the outside. Clay Dungeon The Clay Dungeon is an underground structure made of multicolored Cobbleclay. It functions the same as a normal dungeon, with a spawner that generates yellow zombies or red spiders. Clay Village The Clay Village is much like a regular village, made of wood planks and Cobbleclay. The village buildings are in disrepair, and dark green creepers spawn in the village naturally, even during the day. This is because every building contains a Chunk Mob Spawner set to dark green creepers, underneath the floor. All of the buildings have chests with some sort of loot in them, making the village a prime spot for adventurers. Clay Temple Clay Temples generate in two variants (desert and jungle) and are built the same as regular Overworld temples, but with stained clay and cobbleclay respectively. The desert clay temple contains a red spider spawner, and the jungle clay temple contains four Chunk Mob Spawners under each corner of the temple, set to red spiders. This makes jungle clay temples much more treacherous than desert clay temples. Clay Castle The Clay Castle is a completely unique castle structure that is extremely rare. All manner of hostile clay mobs spawn inside, and the center chamber consists of four clay blocks and three Clay Cores strewn randomly across the floor. These are the ingredients to spawn the Purple Wither, and must be mined out and placed in the correct positions. Category:Dimensions Category:Sad's Fanon Adopted Articles